FAMILY TIES By: GYPSYANALEA
by gypsyanalea
Summary: Hardison has a sister his friends don't know about. What happens when he forces her to move above the bar? What trouble does she bring with her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer" I own no rights to the Leverage Characters.

Adult Situations, Language, Violence, Sexual Content

I've always felt like the odd man out. I spent my early years being pushed from one foster home to another. Most of them weren't in the nicest places. I guess that's how I picked up some of my bad habits. At the age of ten I was breaking into cars and hot wiring them in under a minute. At eleven I was driving get away cars. By the time I was twelve I was able to take down a guy twice my size. Which I guess good because there wasn't much to me and my next home was a nightmare.

When I was thirteen I was arrested for stabbing Mr. Goreman. He was suppose to be the man of the house. Take care of those he was gifted with. He has a son of his own and from the moment I was placed in the house I knew he was off. I had always had the ability to read people and he and his son were pure evil.

I endured the daily torture of emotional abuse. That was a good day. On the bad ones they would take turn playing "touch the naughty places." Which was code for rape the thirteen year old. The day I snapped I had met a friend from my driver days. He reminded me that I wasn't a victim and offered to fix my problem for me. That's when I knew if I didn't do something I was dead. Whether it be at the Goreman's hands or my own.

That's when I met what I now consider to be my family. Mr. William Hardison was my public defender. He believed my claims even though the Goreman's said I seduced Joey. I had too many bruises that just didn't make sense unless I was struggling during the sex. Mr. Hardison and his wife Natalie agreed to be my new foster parents. At first I had a hard time adjusting. See he and his family are chocolate skinned to my blinding white.

I think my turning point was when their son Alec was being bullied. See he is a bit of a geek. Right down to the action figure collecting and endless video games. I kicked their asses and made sure they knew there would be more if they didn't stop. That was the best day of my life. I finally had a family.

The second best day was when Alec decided to use his god like hacking skills for good. I knew he had greater things ahead. See he was always a loner. Some days I thought I was his only friend. Then he met what he calls his second family. It filled a void he didn't know he had. I'm pretty sure a lot of it has to do with a blond thief. I've never met her but from what he told me she is his soul mate.

Which brings us to my current visit from my big bro. "So are you ever going to tell her you love her?" We were on my couch eating junk food and watching mindless television.

"It's not that easy. Parker isn't like any girl I know. She lives in her own realm." I liked looking at his eyes when he talked about her.

"Then let me meet her and I will help you. It's not healthy to suppress your manly urges." He threw several gummy frogs at me. "It's true and you know it. Maybe you should to Eliot. Your always saying he's a ladies man."

"Trust me I have and all he said was be more assertive."

"He's right you are kind of a wuss."

He grabbed my foot and started tickling it. "Wuss. Look who's talkin. Your just as assertive as I am in the romantic area."

"Not true I have a boyfriend." He stopped tickling me. "What?" I threw popcorn at him. "Granted it's only been a month but it's better than you." He looked concerned. "I'm fine Hardy Boy. I'm twenty-five now and I can't keep hiding. Marco knows about my past and is willing to take things slow.

"Give me all the info you have on him. It will just be easier than me going behind your back." He pulled out a notebook from his laptop bag. "You know I'm going to check on him. It's my job as your older brother." HE thinks he's so funny.

"Don't make me call mom. You know how she gets when you stick your nose in our business." He was the reason I didn't have a date to the prom. He found out my date had a wrap sheep for dealing drugs. "How would you like it if I hired someone to look in your closet to find out your private shit?" He gave me his just give up face. "Ugh!" I wrote down Marco's name, address and cell number.

"Thank you Popsicle." Now he was gloating.

I love when Alec visits. We never do anything but lounge around but I have a date tonight. I would cancel but since I don't get to him the rest of the week. I just hope he behaves himself. Him grilling my dates never ends well for me.

I was still getting ready when Marco got here. It was too quiet out there and I was afraid what might have happened to Alec. I was glad we were going to something casual. Usually I have to dress up and I hated dresses. I prefer things like UFC or Professional Wrestling. I liked sports with violence and blood spatter didn't hurt either.

"Your being nice?" I gave Alec a questioning look.

"What would I do that you wouldn't like?" I laughed and hugged him before I left. "Now I can't guarantee your place will be this clean when you get back."

"It better be or your floppy disk is going to need rebooted." Simply put I'll kick you in the nuts.

I was on cloud nine when I got back. My cab stopped next to a moving van. I grabbed the bag full of gummy frogs and orange pop. It was nine at night who would be moving this late? Plus I don't remember any of my neighbors saying they were moving. I had just started walking up the steps when I saw Alec with a box.

There were several guys following him. "Can you take this?" The guy grabbed the box.

"Which of my neighbors is moving?"

He pulled me into a hug. "Lets go to your apartment." I followed him and it didn't take long to figure out that they were coming from my apartment.

"Alec why are they taking things from my apartment?" I had stopped walking.

He walked back to me. "Poppy we don't have time for you to argue. Marco isn't who you think he is."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Look do you trust me?" See he has a tell. His eyes tell you everything he is thinking. Right now they were filled with fear.

"With my life." I hadn't seen him this scared since the Feds busted him for identity theft.

"Then I need you to help me get your things into the van. I'll explain everything as we drive." He kissed my head and went back into my place.

I didn't argue since there wasn't much left in my apartment. My kitchen and bathroom was all that was left to pack. He said only the important furniture was going. Which meant anything light and required little effort to move. That or computer related.

I leaned my head against the window as he drove away from my apartment. I watched the scenery pass by like it was just a random place. I closed my eyes and prayed that when I woke this was just a nightmare.

I jumped at the sound of a car door slamming. My first instinct was to punch in that direction. My fist connected with something. "Damn Poppy!"

I turned to see Alec pulling his hand away from his lip. He was bleeding. "Sorry you scared me."

He started driving again. We sat listening to the music but I could tell he was tired. "Are you going to continue to ignore me?"

"I'm not ignoring you. I just have nothing to say."

He smacked the steering wheel. "Then you can listen." He turned down the radio. "Marco wasn't who you think he was. I took a pic of his face and ran it through my facial recognition programs. His last name isn't Powers but Sarducci. The police think he is involved with the mob. Every time they think they have proof to put him away it disappears."

"What crimes? What right do you have to pack up my shit and force me to leave my life?"

He pulled over and slammed on the breaks. "What right!" He got out and so did I. "He could turn on you or you could get caught in the cross fire." His phone rang but he ignored it.

"Like your life is any safer. You put yourself out there knowing you could get hurt or worse. That's part of life." His phone rang again.

"What!" He screamed into the phone. "No I can't." He was pacing now so it had to be one of his crew. "Eliot!" He kept saying his name over and over. He stopped and held his head in his hand. "If I drive straight through maybe by morning." Another pause. "I told my new tenant I would drive the moving truck for her. They talked for a few more minutes before he hung u.

"I can drop you off at a airport if yo need to get there sooner. I can drive the truck it's got GPS."

He put his phone away and hugged me. "No your more important. I am going to take a nap though." He went back to the van getting in the passenger side.

I got in but couldn't believe he was letting me drive. "Are you sure you want me to drive?" He doesn't like the way I drive. Something about driving like it's a NASCAR race. Even in rush hour traffic.

"No I'm hoping you care about my life as much as I do yours." He pulled his ha over his eyes.

"Ouch." I know he's mad but it's not his life that just got uprooted.

I drove until we reached Massachusetts. He lives in Boston so I let him take over. He pulled up behind a brick building and parked the truck. Would have checked the time on my phone but he threw it out the window shortly after we left. So I followed his lead and grabbed some boxes.

There were two doors to the building and he took the one on the left. We went up a flight of steps and I waited for him to unlock the door. He turned on the light and set the boxes down on the floor next to the kitchen. It was an open floor plan with a staircase going up next to the kitchen. "It needs furniture but it's yours until you decide to kick my ass and leave." He pointed to the door on the wall to my right. "Tat leads to the hallway. Nate lives in the apartment next to the steps."

"Does this mean I get to meet them?" I was finally excited about something since I left.

"Yeah but I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell them who you really are." I looked down. "Until we know your safe."

"Fine but if I think they need to know I will tell."

He was happy I agreed. "I'll have your new identity ready before the day is over.

He explained a few places he thought I should visit or not visit. He never said to avoid the bar downstairs and I know that's where they meet clients. I decided to take the private stairs and go in the front doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of the Leverage Characters.

Adult Situations, Language, Violence, Sexual Content

- Eliot -

"Has anyone heard from Hardison?" Nate Nate had already started drinking.

"He he hasn't got back from where ever he went. It's been six months." He always disappears for a week. Last time he told us it was a comic convention. He didn't come back with anything. If your going to lie cover all the bases.

We had agreed to help a girl who's brother was beat to death for protecting a government file. I hate when we do jobs like this. They never seem to get the level of danger it possesses. We were at the point where we needed our local geek.

We waited another three hours before I lost composure. "I"M calling." I get up and dial his number. It went to voice mail. "You better be dead." It wasn't like him not to answer his phone. I was starting to worry, not that I would admit it. I tried again and still no answer.

Fine not going to answer I'll just drive you crazy until you do.

"What!" Hardison screamed into the phone.

"Why you yelling at me? Your the one who ran off to dress like a super hero. Please tell me your being held captive by Wonder Woman and her Amazon friends. No even better just tell me what the hell is taking you so long to get back." I could hear him saying my name.

"If I drive straight through maybe in the morning." He was on edge.

"What aren't you telling me. Is something wrong?"

"I told my new tenant I would drive the moving van for her."

"You sure because your pissed and you only get that way when Parker flirts with guys." There was no response. "Fine if you ee us call." I hung up. "He'll be back tomorrow."

When I got back to Nate's Hardison was clicking away. "Hey." He looked up and he looked tired. "When did you get back?"

"Few hours ago. I hate sleeping in vehicles." He was rubbing his lower back.

"Since when do you rent out your new apartment? I thought you were excited to be moving in."

"It's a favor for my parents." He was lying his eyes were moving too much. When is he going to learn?

"So fill me in on how your Mom black mailed you into giving up your apartment." I'll play along for now.

"Better idea let's get food." He stood and walked to the door.

"Why you waiting? Your going to tell me." I laughed.

Since we try not to use the inside door to the bar we entered from the front. I don't know why we don't just use the easiest door. "Man I'm so hungry. I think the only thing I've ate in two days was a form of gummy."

We talked about the new case because he changed the subject every time I brought it up. We had just started arguing about his obsession with online gaming. "These are for you guys." Mike the day bartender set down my favorite beer and a orange pop with three maraschino cherries in it.

I looked at the napkin he had set down with the drinks and it had writing on it. HE was typing something on his laptop so I read it out loud. "Hardy Boy, I'm going to wander. Don't forget to ask his advice on your manly urges. Popsicle."

I was laughing but he jumped from the booth and started looking around. He pulled out his phone and dialed it. He hung up suddenly. "Damn her!"

I stood next to him. "Care to explain?"

He sat back down and started shutting off his laptop and putting stuff away. "Just know she will hit all your buttons and enjoy it."

"If she's that much trouble why did yo bring her here?" I liked her already. I don't care if she has two heads and puss squirting from her head. She unnerved him and only used one sentence.

"She hasn't had the best life and came here because of an associate." I could tell he wanted to tell me more but wasn't going to.

"Is she in trouble?"

"I hope not. Why did I throw her phone out the window?" He cared about her and it showed. I hope this girl being here doesn't affect Parker. She's unstable enough without help. "She's not as bad as I make her sound. She knew I'd flip that she went out without protection and she's pissed at me."

"Lets see if we can find her." I paid for the bill and Mike said she turned left. Some place to start.

I was glad it was hot out. The ladies were taking advantage of the nice weather. We weren't having much luck. Then again he wouldn't show me a picture so I was useless. His description of her was five foot five and weighs a buck ten. Long black hair that usually has a wave to it. Do you know how many girls fit that description? "You ready to give up yet?"

"I'm going to strangle her." We started to head back to McRory's. "No I'll ground her then I'll strangle her. You know how to get rid of a body."

I was trying to listen to him but there was a girl bending over and her shorts were. Well there wasn't much to them and her tank top was lifted enough to see her tramp stamp. It was tribal vines with roses and a tribal wolf head in the middle.

"Are you coming?" I had stopped to enjoy the view. "Nice." We bumped knuckles. The girl stood up and I now had a side profile. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she wasn't a dog either. "Popsicle." I looked at Hardison and back to her. He was walking towards her with his arms crossed over his chest. She looked at him. "Seriously?"

"You couldn't wait?" His voice held a hint of anger.

She looked at me. "Hi." Then she punched Hardison's arm and she didn't pull her punch. "Your mom would be disappointed in your lack of manners." I couldn't help but laugh.

He just looked at her. "I'm Eliot." I put my hand out and she shook it. Her hand was soft but her grip was proved she was stronger than she looked.

She glanced at Hardison then back at me. It was like they were having a silent conversation. "Tori, it's nice to finally nice to meet his friends. I thought he made you guys up." Her voice was nice. I could get used to hearing it. "Hardy Boy why don't you stop worrying about Marco." He grumbled something. "And start worrying about your case." He flinched at the look she gave him.

"Nope so your done shopping unless it's online." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her in the direction of the bar. Lets go."

"Just like prom. Did you do what I told you to?" He looked at her funny. "Manly urges." He groaned and she looked at me. "I told him to ask you about dating advice. He just needs to stop being a wuss. Yo know Parker does he stand a chance?"

I couldn't help but stare at her. How much did she know about us? "Parker's hard to read but if he asked her on a real date he might."

"See chicken shit. That's what happens when you spend all your time flirting with elves and trolls. Human contact bro you need it." Hardison choked on something and her smile got bigger.

- Poppy/Tori -

The next two months went fast. I had got a job at a book store a few blocks away. I even convinced Alec to bring my car from North Carolina. He knew if he didn't agree I'd go. I was missing my baby. The bus just wasn't the same as being behind the wheel of a car.

I was so happy to have my baby back. Granted I have to behave and only let loose on the track a few towns over. I'll humor him for now but first street race I find, I'm there. See he hacks to get his money and I drive. We make quite the children to lawyer parents.

He finally let me meet the rest of his crew. I was right about Parker. I love her. He hated how well we got along. Last week we went to a BBQ Cook Off Contest. Next month theirs a chocolate convention. I feel sorry for the people who have to deal with us afterwords.

I see how he could open his hear to these guys. Nate reminded me a lot of Dad. Lawyers are just well paid con-men. Sophie on the other hand cracked me up. She may be the worst actress on stage but pull a con and she can win a Oscar. We have been spending a lot of her down tome together. She introduced me to Broadway Theater and I'm teaching her to drive.

I was feeling a lot better now that Alec wasn't panicking every time I left. Although it is funny to watch him when I talk to Eliot. He knows I find him fascinating and not in the wanting to be friends way. Like I had a chance. He dated girls that could that walked runways. Although he did introduce me to the gym he uses and have spared a few times. I told Alec that we were thinking about practicing together and he flipped.

I thought the new identity was a bit over doing it but he insisted. So goodbye Poppy Hillridge and hello Tori Michaels. I was shocked at how quick I picked up being Tori. I could be the me I wanted. No hiding who I really was.

I had just got home and was getting ready to watch a movie. My feet were killing me and I had just sat down when someone knocked on the hallway door. When I opened it Nate was standing there. "What's wrong?"

"Eliot needs a quick getaway. Parker's two hours away and Hardison insists your to go." I didn't hesitate getting my 9mm or blade. When I got back to the living room he handed me my phone. I don't have an ear bud so my phone was my only way to find him.

"No I'm going." Nate started to walk for the door.

"Give me your keys I need a car that doesn't stand out." I had my hand out and my gun pointed at him. "This is what I do. Now give me the keys." He handed them over and I ran for the exit.

It took twenty minutes to get where they had taken him. Alec was on the phone the whole time and let Eliot know I was almost there. HE was fighting five guys as I skidded to a stop.

I had opened the door so I could take off the second his ass hit the seat. He had a nasty cut on his cheek and above his eye. I took off my t-shirt because he was going to need a compress. I had hid the weapons so they wouldn't be seen if pulled over. I floored the car as soon as he was in and my sudden change of direction closed the door. "Buckle up." I tossed him my shirt." Your cheek might need stitches."

I was weaving through traffic like it was siting still. I drifted around corners not loosing a bit of speed. I had how ever picked up two cop cars. They were continually two blocks away but I wasn't going to be able to loose them unless I did something drastic. Elliot was talking on my phone and I heard a lot of "oh shits."

Three blocks away was a road with a straight shot to a mini mall. "When we get into the parking lot unbuckle and go with what I do." I grabbed my purse and unzipped it dumping it and the contents behind Eliot's seat. The seconds I hit the mall parking lot I unbuckled and slid into the first empty slot. I pulled out the keys and dropped them with the rest of my stuff. I turned his head to me. "Make it believable." I crushed my lips to his.

He hesitated at first but he was a ladies man and committed to the job. I had never kissed anyone willing but Marco. We never kissed like this because he didn't want to push me into something I wasn't ready for. If this was any indication of what he was capable of then damn. His hand slid behind my head and pulled out my ponytail. He wrapped his fingers into it and tilted my head to the side.

He started to kiss my neck and I moaned. A few seconds later there was a knock on the window and I jumped. Not because of the sudden tapping but he bit the crook of my neck. I turned to see a cop telling me to roll down my window. I could see a cop on Eliot's side. I pretended to look for my keys. "I think they are down there." I pointed over my shoulder.

He instructed us to put our hands on the dash and then he opened my door. I knew they hadn't gotten a close enough look at the plate so we were just a chance encounter. "Is something wrong?" Eliot was laughing as he asked.

"Stop laughing. They caught us making out. I told you it was stupid to try and have sex in a parking lot during the day." I turned and looked at him but he started to laugh harder.

The cop cleared his throat. "Don't let us catch you doing it again." There was emphasis on the word it. Guys suck. He helped me out of the car so I could get my keys. He stood behind me as I bent over to get them. He cleared his throat again after I stood up. "Remember sex in public is a crime."

I waited for them to leave to get back in the car. I wasn't sure what to say so I just drove. Alec would have been proud of me I was driving like a human. I was so nervous I ignored my phone even though I knew it was Alec. Eliot's went off and he answered it. "We're fine. Tori's got some unexpected moves. Nice save Hardison." HE was smiling and I knew my face was red.

He hung up and I tried not to look at him. "Sorry about not loosing the cops. I'm a little rusty. They should have found a way to send Parker."

"Parker's good at driving but her passion is being a thief. I watched you. You thought ten seconds ahead of every move you made." He laughed. "I'm just glad I lost my ear but before I got to the car. Hardison would have had a heart attack when you moaned."

I looked at him as I parked the car. "You have no idea. He tends to think of me as his sister." I wasn't sure how long I could keep lying to them.

Two weeks had passed and it was girls movie night. Sophie and I were trying to introduce Parker to the concept of chick flicks. "Girls don't really act like that." Lets just say it wasn't going so well.

"Parker you have to open you mind. Let yourself live through their eyes." Sophie was taking the sophisticated approach.

I on the other hand was more direct. "Only the prissy ones. Trust me there are girls out there that think the only way to get a guy is to be dumb.""Someone should sow their mouths shut."

"Amen sister." We high fived as I walked by.

"Don't encourage her." Sophie was saying one thing but her look said I want to agree.

"So Parker did Hardison ask you out yet?" He was suppose to yesterday.

"No and I'm getting tired of waiting. Monster Trucks just aren't my thing. I don't get why I have to wait for him to ask."

"Alec is old school. He believes the guy is suppose to ask."

She decided to change the subject. "So what happened between you and Eliot?"

I know my face turned red by Sophie's reaction. "Nothing really."

"I don't agree. He has been watching you a lot." She had made this comment a few times this week.

"Fine when you guys were out of town and he needed picked up I went. I couldn't shake the cops so I used one of Andy's tricks." I sat back down. "I parked in at mini mall and we had a short make-out session." I ate some popcorn but wouldn't look at them.

"Was he as good as I imagine?" Sophie slapped Parker's leg.

"Who initiated the kiss?" Sophie stole my bowl.

"I did because it was my plan."

"He likes you." Parker approved of us kissing.

"No it was just us not getting arrested. He doesn't think of me as dateable let alone fuckable."

"I think we should put your theory to the test."

"What kind of test?"

"Oh pull a con on Eliot. How can I help?" Parker was too excited about this idea.

"You go on a date and we flaunt it in front of him." Sophie could be devious when it came to matters of the heart.

The two of them didn't really give me a chance to argue. They started jotting things down. A few days later Parker was helping me get ready for a pretend date. My hair was in a up do with curls. The dress I wore pushed my already large boobs up and showed off my tone legs. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. You like him and I'm pretty sure your kiss impressed him." I looked at her. "He hasn't had a date since you kissed him.

"He dates girls that look like models not average like me."

"Have you looked in a mirror? Your not average and Eliot may date models but he will settle down with the one who has it all. Your personality is enough to draw him to you."

We went to Nate's so I could meet Sophie. Parker just walked in and I followed. "Where's Sophie? We're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Alec turned and spit his drink out. "Where do you think your going in that?"

"On a date. You know those things people do when they like someone." I looked at Parker. "You should try it."

"He's right you can't go out looking like that." I looked down at my dress. Eliot was standing next to Alec.

"I think she looks beautiful." Nate and Sophie were coming down the steps.

"Thank you Nate." I glared at Alec.

"I didn't say yo weren't pretty you just need to." He made his hands cover his chest.

"Ya what he said." Eliot looked flustered. "Plus we need to check out your date. Make sure your safe."

"She's safe. He's a friend of mine. He's visiting from Paris. I think they would make a great couple." Sophie looked at her watch. "He should be waiting downstairs."

We left the boys to meet my rented date. Sophie had asked one of her actor friends to pretend to be my date. He greeted me by kissing my cheek. He was hot and I knew when Eliot and Alec had joined us. Sophie couldn't help but chuckle. Tyler had short blond hair that covered his eyes when he moved and even in his suit jacket you could tell he was built.

Parker was updating us on the guys reaction to me leaving. She managed to stop them from using a facial recognition search. She was having so much fun. Eliot was livid and Parker could tell they both knew something she didn't. She tried to ask but we had to shut out phones off during the performance.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of the Leverage Characters.

Adult Situations, Language, Violence, Sexual Content

From here on may offend those with implied rape.

I was having a great time. Tyler was funny and even asked me on a real date. On the condition Eliot and I didn't end up together. It was intermission and we were getting some fresh air. The balcony overlooked a park. "Poppy?" I gripped the railing so I wouldn't respond. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Poppy." He turned me around.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me funny. The slicked back black hair and scar above his left eye belonged to Alan. He was a friend of Marco's. "Do I know you?" I pulled out of his grip.

Nate was suddenly behind me. "Tori we need to get back to our seats." I took his arm and joined the rest of my party. I didn't look back because that would show it bothered me.

"Did you know him?" Nate kept my arm and Tyler escorted Sophie.

"I don't think so." He knew I was lying because I wouldn't look at him.

"You know that I can read people. Do you want to come clean?"

"He is a friend of my ex. Alec doesn't want me near him. So he brought me here. New name new life." I stopped. "Alec asked me not to tell you guys. He said the less that knew the better."

"Then I won't say anything. If it becomes a problem don't be afraid to come to us."

I couldn't concentrate after my encounter. I know Alec thought he was doing the right thing. Tyler gave me his number and said he hoped Eliot wasn't interested. He kissed my cheek and before leaving. I had nightmares for the next week. All the bad stuff from my past wanted to surface. I begged Alec to spend some alone time with me. I needed to talk freely and maybe the nightmares would stop.

Part of me was happy he canceled. There was a UFC fight I wanted to watch. He couldn't handle blood. Yet I needed to talk to him. He said he would be over in the morning. I was making my snacks for the fight when I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone.

I opened the door and a smile lit up my face. "Hardison said he hated to cancel. So I decided to fill in for him." I moved so he could come in. "He said it was movie night. I picked up some that Sophie recommended."

I held my hand out and laughed. "Friends With benefits, Something Borrowed, Just Go With It." I laughed.

"She is so sappy sometimes. I was actually going to watch the UFC fight on pay preview."

"Thank God I really didn't want to watch those." He set the pizza box on the counter. "What's that smell?"

"Little smokies with bacon or it could be the brownies." I walked over to the fridge. "Want a beer?" He nodded and I handed him one.

Both of us got into the fight. Screaming at the people when they did something stupid. Mostly us giving advice. I was starting to relax and I needed it. My back was so tense I was stiff. "You didn't work out this week." I looked at him. "Your stiff."

"I did just been a long week. How was the case?"

They had stopped hiding what they did after my rescue. "Boring I didn't get to hurt anyone. Sensitive training seminar crap."

"So you prefer being kidnapped by militia men and blowing up their camp. I can't believe you tried to take him fishing." I had turned so I was facing him. "He hates the outdoors."

"How can he compare a computer fishing game with the real thing? Man needs rewired."

"Some days. He was worse as a kid. You should have seen him at violin lessons. His mom forced him to play and he rebelled at every turn. Sophie told me about the violin con. I couldn't stop laughing. Mom would have been so proud."

He just looked at me and I knew I had slipped. "Mom?"

"I..." Screw it I needed someone besides Alec to talk to. "Ya Mom. Alec is my brother. Not biological but might as well be. His parents took me in at thirteen and I lived with them until I went to college. Their the only family I've ever had."

"I knew he was lying. Why?" He was mad.

"You all have a past and things you don't want others to know. I was one of his. Since I wasn't adopted. Not that they didn't try. I can't be traced to him. A get away if needed."

"We're family. We would have helped." He had went to the fridge for another beer. "Why did he bring you here?"

"My boyfriend was suspected in the murder of his last girlfriend and connection with the mob." He just looked at me. "What? We only dated a month. I'm pretty sure I was safe. Alec over reacts when it comes to dating."

"With choices like him he has a good reason to."

"No he's basing it off of before I was old enough to date." My voice had changed and he sat down. He looked deflated.

"How did you become part of his family?"

"I stabbed my foster father." I glanced at him and he looked shocked. "He and his son were raping me and I for back."

"How old?" He was gripping his beer and I was pretty sure it was going to brake.

"Thirteen." His beer hit the wall. "It's okay. If I had to go threw that and other stuff to get placed with his family. Then I'm okay with it."

He sat back down. "Is Tori your real name?"

"No it's Poppy. Tori works though."

"Which do you prefer?"

"I have no preference. Every home I went to had a different name for me. Most weren't very polite."

When he sat down he was next to me. "Why did you kiss me? There were other ways we could have got out of it."

"Plan C for Andy's Guide of Escaping the Cops. Make -out in public and they forget what they were suppose to be doing." I looked at him because I was laughing a little when I said it. "Plus I figured it was the only way I'd ever kiss you."

He smiled. "You so sure about that?" He leaned closer. "Hardison never left us alone so I couldn't kiss you." His lips were so close to mine. "May I?" I closed the space between us. It was gentle and filled with passion. He only put his hand on my cheek to bring me closer.

I pulled back after a bit. "So." He pulled me back against him. "You wanna give one of those movies a try?" I couldn't help but laugh.

We watched two movies before he left. He kept me next to him or held my hand. We kissed a few more times. He agreed to let me tell Alec he knew. That was one conversation I wasn't looking forward to. I told Alec I was fine and I had taken a extra shift at work. Wasn't a lie Maggie was sick. I was going to cover her shifts on my days off.

- Eliot -

We had been on the new job four days now. I wasn't needed and I couldn't sleep. Before I knew it I was texting Poppy. "You up?" I knew it was midnight there but I text anyway.

"No and you interrupted the hottest dream make-out session ever."

"It had better be me you were with."

"Not unless your a werewolf named Jacob." She must have watched Twilight again. She had an obsession with supernatural things.

"Tell him to leave you alone your taken." I hadn't stopped thinking about our first kiss. Not to mention the ones a few nights ago.

"By who?"

"Can't say it's a secret."

"Then it can't be true. So he gets to stay." I was starting to text again but she sent another text. "Plus he's willing to wrap his arms around me and..."

"That's it. I'll show you who's better when I get home." Three months and I was hooked. Hardison is going to have a hard time with this.

"Easy to say that when your there. Gotta go early shift in morning. Keep everyone safe. That includes you." I rolled over and planned how I was going to show her. Screw if Hardison knows. Were both adults.

Two day had passed and we were still on the case. I hated when we get blind sided. What was suppose to be a simple con turned int to elaborate cons. I was just getting ready to enter the building when my phone went off. It was a text message. I put my phone on silent and entered the building. My goal was to keep the security off Parker. She was had just reached the office. Alarms went off and I went into action. Something was bothering me and I couldn't figure out what it is.

When we were back in Lucile I checked my phone. I had my com in so it wasn't one of us. There aren't that many people with my number. It wasn't the first one I had missed. I opened the first one. "I don't know who this is but call Boston Police ASAP." Next said. "You were her last number dialed and text. She is at Boston General Call Officer Burelly."

"Nate you need to drive. Hardison I need you to look up police reports in Boston last forty- eight hours." They just looked at me. "Now!" I handed Hardison my phone and the text had came from Tori.

He wasted no time moving to his equipment. We were four hours away and needed to be there as fast as we could. We drove straight to the hospital. When we got there several officers were outside her room. "Can I help you?" The woman before us made sure we saw her badge.

"We're looking for Tori Michaels." Hardison was barely holding himself together. I know I wasn't far behind him.

"Follow me." She moved away from the door and we followed. "She is stable but stress could cause her to relapse. You can't go in there like this."

"What happened?" Nate pulled Sophie closer to him.

"She won't tell us. All we know is to call the last number used in her phone. She won't talk until her family and I are in the same room. She made it very clear that until then she won't talk."

"I'm Her brother Alec. Can I see her now?"

"Yes but you should know a few things first. She was raped and beat to the point she should be dead. They found Vecuronium in her system. The amount was twice is normally given. It is a paralytic drug used to relax muscles. Sometimes during surgery. She was unable to defend herself but forced to watch as they tortured her."

We went to her room and I couldn't breath. Her face was covered in bruises. Her arm is in a cast. She turned her head towards us. Hardison was already next to her. Parker touched my arm. She was crying. Parker doesn't cry unless she really liked someone. I pulled her closer.

"Alec I'm okay." She was trying to comfort him. Sophie was on her other side. She touched her hand but never stopped talking to Hardison. "They will get them. I need you to stay out of this."

"Miss Michaels are you feeling up to telling us what happened?"

"First my name is Poppy Hillridge. I changed my identity when I moved here. My ex-boyfriend Marco was suspected of murdering his previous girlfriend."

"Poppy." Hardison couldn't look at her. "It's not your fault. Mom and Dad are on their way. You have your second family to help until they get here. No more lies." She looked at the officer. "Marco and two of his friends T and Alan. I was in the kitchen making popcorn when I heard a loud crash. I ran towards it and Alan grabbed me. I felt something sharp."

"I brought you here to keep you safe. What good am I if I can't keep you safe?"

"He had connections. I should have told you I saw Alan at the theater. I just wanted to believe he wouldn't push it. I didn't act afraid or like I knew him. It's not your fault. You can't change ones fate."

"When?" I needed to know how much of a head start they had. They were going to pay for hurting her.

"I couldn't sleep after talking to you." She wouldn't look at me. "After they used the needle they started to beat me. It didn't take long for me not to be able to move. After that each of them raped me. They made sure I knew they were using condoms. They put them in a baggie and took it with them. They wore gloves so there are no prints."

"I have cameras in the entry." Hardison sounded hopeful.

"They came in with masks and left the same way. They know what they are doing." She looked around Hardison and She wasn't even crying. "I don't know anything else but if I think of anything I will call you." She was talking to the officer. She nodded and left.

I wanted to pull her into my arms and make things better. She was too calm. I know this wasn't the first time she was raped but she should be emotional.

"Do any of you have a burn phone?" Parker pulled one out of her pocket. "I meant what I said I don't want you involved. They will be watching you." She put her hand out and Parker gave her the phone. She dialed a number. "Gears it's Polly." There was a pause. "I need you to email me the list of upcoming races. The kind I would race in. Go as far out as three months. Use the one that no one else has. If things go the way I plan I'll be needing you to get Baby in tip top shape. Erase this number and don't tell anyone you have talked to me."

She handed the phone to Hardison. "Your going to trust that group of punks you hung out with over us." He was mad.

"No but I need their help. I have a plan I just won't tell you what while I'm in here." She made him look at her. "Go pick up the parental units. Take Someone with you."

Parker moved next to him. "I'll go with you." She helped him get up. He whispered something in her ear before leaving.

"Can you do me a favor?" She was was looking at Nate. He nodded. "I have money in a the blue purse in my closer. I don't want him to see the apartment. It took me several hours to be able to move. There is blood."

"I'll take care of it. You just get better." He leaned down and kissed her head. Sophie did the same before heading for the door. Nate grabbed my arm as he passed. I followed them out.

"I'm not leaving."

"I don't want you to. I need you to get her to tell you more. We're not letting her do anything without us. We may need help with this one Be ready to move when I give the word." I nodded.

- Poppy/Tori-

I waited for them to be out of the room before I let it sink in. I tried to listen to the words my shrink had told me. I could repeat them like the alphabet but I couldn't remember it. I started to cry. I needed to remember. I can't get past this if I can't remember.

"Poppy." I looked up and Eliot was just inside the room.

"I can't remember the words." I was shaking now.

"How can I help?" Eliot had moved closer but wasn't close enough to touch. He was fighting his urge to grab me. "Do I need to get Alec back here?"

I shook my head no. I motioned for him to come closer. He sat on the bed next to me. "Don't let him do anything stupid. He needs you guys to keep him grounded."

He pulled me into a hug. "Shhhh... I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I won't let them get near you." He spoke in a calming voice. "You need to calm down. The officer said not to upset you."

He stayed with me until my parents got here. He held my hand and whispered gentle words. He promised he would be back before the night was over. I was shocked at how alone I felt when he left. Speaking from experience being raped takes away your will to be touched. You avoid it at all cost. At first it's with everyone. Then just the sex that hurt you. I survived being raped as a child and I know now that pushing everyone away won't make it better. Eliot made me feel safe. Until I can defend myself again I needed his strength to be my strength.

I spent most of the day convincing Mom that I was okay. She was happy when I asked to speak to a shrink. I needed to remember the words that helped me before. I was halfway through my session when I remembered. "It's not my fault. They can't take away who I was before. I am strong and will continue on."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of the Leverage Characters.

Adult Situations, Language, Violence, Sexual Content

From here on may offend those with implied rape.

- Poppy/Tori -

I was finally felling better and they were going to release me. Mom and Dad left yesterday because I was driving them nuts. They said they wanted to pamper me so I went over board with my demands. They knew what I was doing and caved. I had emailed Gears several times making sure he had everything needed. I wasn't planing on leaving for another two months but I knew she was in need of a few things.

I have been dying to see Eliot but they were on a case. So I was left to entertain myself. That never goes well for others. Eliot had asked his friend Shelley to stay with me. He was a blast with all his why do girls do that questions. "Really why do you guys go to the bathroom in groups?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask. I've never been a the girly type. Hardy Boy hated that I was more of a man than him." I had finally been allowed in my kitchen so I made Chicken Kiev. "So why did Eliot ask you to stay with me? It's not like I'm truly helpless. I can break bones just as well as with the cast." I wasn't really mad because it showed he cared.

"Well for one he knows what I'm capable of. Two I'm his confidant away from the team. Don't be mad he really needed to get his anger out."

"I'm not mad it's not like this is the first time my life has been shitty. He threw his beer bottle at the wall when he found out about my past. As long as he didn't hurt anyone I'm okay with it. I heard him and Alec fighting because he wouldn't give him any information on Marco."

"He said there was no way he feared you more than him. He spent the next hour trying to convince me he was to be feared." Shelley was laughing and I could see why they were friends.

"Well I appreciate you staying my boredom level has been through the roof. So you want in on my plan?" I wiggled my brows.

"Really you'd tell me?"

"Some of it but not all. I'm pretty sure they won't like it. I know they want to take care of it without me."

"They want to keep you safe and you can count me in on that list. You have him talking about the future not just the next hot thing. That says a lot about you." I smiled.

"Okay here's what I've got so far. Marco is big into car races and not the legal kind. I have a reputation in those circles and that's how we met. He was being loud about girls can't drive and he was betting five grand on the guy. I convinced him to make the bet with me instead of the bookie. I smoked the guy with no problem, he had no clue what drifting was."

"So you took your boyfriend for five grand. Not a smart guy if your willing to put a matching price on yourself."

"Agreed but he learned quickly I knew what I was talking about. My mechanic Gears has emailed me the next four months of races. I've narrowed down the ones he will be at. The police made sure not to make my attack public and if he buys someone off for the info, and he will. All he will find is that I'm injured to the point of not being able to drive. I want Parker to pretend to be the driver but I will do the driving."

"How are you going to pull that off?" He was intrigued and hasn't pointed out to many flaws.

"Well my car is designed with a hidden hatch. The windows will be replaced with darker ones and a new paint job. That way no one recognizes my car. Both of us are limber enough to switch places fast enough. I'm pretty sure I can get Marco to use Nate as his bookie and that way we can get him to bet big. Now that I'm not his driver he will have to find a new one. Word is out he can't be trusted so he will have to find a outsider."

"I want in. You can never have enough muscle. Plus I think if we give you a new hair cut and dye he won't recognize you."

I smiled and knew he would help me convince the others. "So you wanna test your theory?" His smile got bigger as I got up and grabbed a phone book. "Since I'm not allowed to leave without a wheelchair I should get one. Unless I can find a salon that makes home visits."

The job was over and everyone was coming home. Shelley told them to meet us in the bar. Eliot text him ten minutes out and we had planned for me to be at the bar while he was in a booth. This should be interesting.

- Eliot -

I couldn't wait to see her since we hadn't spoke in a week. Shelley kept assuring me with nightly texts that she was fine. Seeing her was the only way to put my mind at ease. I thought I would have a hard time adjusting to being in a relationship, but with her everything came so easily. Okay we hadn't actually declared we were dating because of her attack but I consider her mine.

The bar was packed and I saw Shelley in a booth but she wasn't there. I sat down and he had a beer waiting. "Where is she?" I tried not to sound worried.

"She ran up to her place to change shirts. Her pop spilled when she grabbed for it. You look stressed."

"Just worried about her. Did she say why she wouldn't talk to me?"

"She wasn't herself this week. She was going through some changes I think." I saw movement next to our table just before a girl sat down. She was a looker and I had a hard time not noticing her breasts being pushed up. She smiled and it warmed my heart. It reminded me of Poppy's. "Eliot this is Echo. We met at Poppy's doctors appointment."

She extended her hand and she had a tattoo of vines and roses around her wrist and a snakes head that was poised to attack. She had a firm grip just the way I liked it. "Nice to meet you." Her voice was soft and had a light accent." Her eyes were a deep blue that popped with her shoulder length red hair. It had curls that framed her face.

We sat there talking for a while before I began to worry about Poppy. Out of nowhere Shelley and Echo started to laugh. "Told you it would work. He has no clue and he's obsessed with you."

I didn't understand and was starting to get mad. "Eliot it's me." She took off the jacket she had on and lifted her right arm. It had a cast with drawings on it. Parker had drawn all over Poppy's cast just like that. "We were testing a theory please don't be mad."

"Please tell me that's a wig." she shook my head no. "You look."

"Hot, sexy, eatable?" She had a look in her eyes and I wish I could believe she was ready for what they promised.

"Yes." I grabbed her hand and motioned for her to join me on my side. She did without hesitation. "But why?"

"That is part of her plan and if she can completely fool you then Marco won't be a challenge." Shelley filled me in on her plan and made sure he had made changes where he felt needed. Even told me he was coming along. Plus she had gotten a hold of Colin Mason for the visual end of hacking. Alec hated that they were friends but for her he would deal."

I had to admit she had thought everything through. I couldn't get over the way she looked. I planned on staying at her place I just hope she doesn't get mad if I slip and kiss her. I brought up several bags when we got done eating. Sophie and Parker were talking about how much she didn't look like her.


	5. Chapter 5

Family Ties Chp 5 / Leverage / 7

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of the Leverage Characters.

Adult Situations, Language, Violence, Sexual Content

From here on may have some sexual content.

- Eliot -

She seemed so happy for it only being only a little over a month since the rape. I wanted to be alone with her but everyone but Hardison migrated to her apartment. She sat on the couch with Parker. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and the outfit she had on really emphasized what she had. It was almost like she was trying to torture me.

"So you sure you don't want me to drive?" Parker had that gleam in her eyes that scared anyone with a brain.

"I'm not sure yet." Poppy's smile got bigger. "If my cast is off and he doesn't recognize me." She looked at me and I had to fight kicking everyone out. "we might be able to give him options."

"Like hell we will!" I slammed my beer on the counter. Shelly tried to grab my arm but I pulled out of his grip. "I agree to everything the two of you planned but your not going anywhere near him without one of us. He almost killed you."

"Almost and you need to trust my judgments. You guys are good but I know the people involved. People like me who live and breath that world the way you and Shelley do violence. I get why you disagree but my decision stands." She got up and when she was finished she was screaming into my face. "I agreed to let you be involved but I can change my mind about that!"

"Poppy." I touched her cheek.

"No, being cute right now won't fix this. Either you trust in my plan fully or I do it without you." She removed my hand from her cheek and went upstairs.

"Maybe it's a good thing Hardison went on a food run." Shelley handed me my beer. "You need to fix this before she runs. I may not have known her very long but I can tell you this. There are two people that could break her. They may have raped and beat her but you and Hardison are her heart and without that we're nothing."

Everyone left. How could they just leave me here to fuck this up? Why couldn't this be a war zone, I know how to survive that. I have never been able to make a relationship work. I know Aimee was right when she accused me of running after graduation but I excepted what I did. If I can't fix this I go back to not feeling and one night stands. I always turned to sex to fix fights but what now? Sex isn't an option no matter what her eyes and body language says.

I downed my beer and headed up stairs. Every step became heavier and the urge to turn around was overwhelming. I could see her sitting on her bed, why the bed? This would be easier if she was in the bathroom. I almost laughed because my brain flashed on the image of us in the shower. Her back was to me and her pants rode low enough I could see her tramp stamp. On her left shoulder blade was a tattoo of a gothic fairy.

I gripped the door frame in hopes it would stop me from running my hand over her bare skin. "How do I fix this?"

"I don't know if you can." She ran her hand over her cheek before whipping it on her pants. "If you don't trust me to keep myself safe, how do I know you trust me to do anything? Relationships are built on trust and honesty and you don't trust me."

"Damn-it." I sat on the bed next to her. "I trust you, what I don't trust is them. The thought of you being near them makes me mad. I should have been there to stop them instead of on the job."

"It's not your fault they raped me. Don't ever second guess yourself and the good you do. I'm proud of what you guys do. You and Alec chose to better yourselves and that is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides those people needed you."

"You needed me." I felt a tear hit my hand.

"More than I thought but I know how to survive this. I've done it before and I'll do it again. " I jumped when she touched my arm. "I know if I need to talk or comfort you guys are here I'm not alone. I need you to stop looking at me like a victim and more like the person you might want a future with."

"I don't want to hurt you. Like right now all I want to do is touch you. Your giving me all the signals that you want the same things I do but how can you? It's still to soon and I think your fooling yourself into believing your ready. I couldn't deal with making you feel worse."

"Then there is no future for us." She leaned closer and kissed my cheek before leaving.

- Poppy / Echo-

Things have been hectic the last two months. I had already sent my car to Florida and Nate was kind enough to loan me his to practice. Not like they were there anyways. Parker had picked up on how much Alec hated how I drove and used it to torture him every chance she got. Eliot and I haven't spent much time together and I'm pretty sure we're over. Sophie said to give him some time but He doesn't look at me anymore and finds a reason to leave the room when it's just us.

The first race is in a month and Shelley and I are on our way to Florida. Andy and Gears were picking us up. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Shelley stopped walking just outside the plane exit. "You haven't been yourself and if your head isn't clear this plan won't work."

"I'm fine, when it's time to be Echo I will."

"He's not dealing with it any better than you are. Just so you know I told him he was a fool. You are good for him and if he doesn't get his head out of his ass soon there are several of us who will knock some sense into him." His smile got bigger but his eyes said he meant what he said.

I saw a flash of neon blue and looked over his shoulder. Gears had redyed her hair and added two pink streaks to her head of blue. I grabbed Shelley's hand and headed her way. A guy with a deep tan stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her. "Please tell me you haven't lowered your standards." She turned my way and squealed.

"Damn girl you looked before but the new look." Andy let go of Gears and pulled me close. "I may just have to sneak in and show you what you've been missing."

"Get your hands off her you perv. She has no desire to get what you might have." Gears slapped his shoulder until he moved and she took his place. "You sure you want to do this? He has been different since."

"Yes and I can't wait for you guys to meet Parker. She is so perfect for Hardy Boy."

"Who's the hottie?" She was wiggling her brows.

"Shelley this is my best friend Gears and the pouting one is Andy. He's part of the crew helping out."

"So he's the one Eliot need to thank?" Shelley winked at me as I turned red.

"I do believe your blushing. She never blushes but I'll be happy to take credit for anything that makes you blush."

We headed to Gears private garage in the middle of nowhere. Her Uncle Picks used to use the place as his chop shop before he got busted. Unfortunately his time in jail only got him killed. His mouth never knew when to stay shut. He had converted one of the buildings into an apartment as well as the second floor of the main garage. She lived in the out building and let others stay in the main garage when they visited. Shelley and I would stay there until the others got here. Nate thought we should stay in a hotel and keep Gears out of as much danger as we could.

The first thing I did was kiss my baby when I saw her. She was now neon green with a picture of Little red Ridding Hood and the big bad wolf on the hood. She collected comics and I knew it was the Grimms version. My casts were off and both of us are going to drive even though Eliot still objects. Alec knew better than to argue and rolled his eyes every time he tried to convince them it was a bad idea.

Parker and I were going to pose as a driver team. Eliot and Shelley are our mechanics and enforcers if needed. Nate and Sophie are going to host a high stakes race. Alec and Collin were going to stay in the back ground. Until Friday I planned on reacquainting myself with my car while the guys work with Shelley on the plans finer details.

Friday was a race and a party afterwords. Shelley and I were going to make an appearance to put my new face out there. The time seemed to fly and Friday was here. I was actually getting excited about tonight. Shelley and Andy had been gone all day making small appearances in key places. Gears and I spent the day getting ready per the tradition. A woman should always look her best according to her. She was taking advantage of my new look and had picked up a outfit for me.

"You look hot!" She was behind me tying the straps to my top. They criss-crossed on my back and the skirt was long enough to keep me happy but the slits up the sides were pushing it.

"As long as you know after this job is done I'm burning all those." I pointed at the pile of clothes on her bed.

"In your dreams. When your man sees you in them he won't let you." I had filled her in on the Eliot situation.

"You know we're done. As much as I want to be with him I don't think he can get past what happened." She hugged me from behind. "You know I can handle this I just wish he did."

There was a knock on her door. "Guys are here. No more sad face, you can sing it away while eating ice cream. Tonight we have fun." She fluffed the back of my hair before pulling me out of the room. She almost fell over when I stopped, Eliot was with them.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter." Andy bumped fists with his cousin Sal.

"We should get going." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I could feel his eyes watching me leave and it felt good to have his attention again. Even if it's only because of the lack of clothes.

Because we had chose to have Shelley and Sal be business partners in the past there was no longer a threat to my friends. The Eliot rode with me and it had to be the quietest ride since I came home. "How did the job go?"

"Fine but your brother is close to killing Collin and they aren't even in the same state."

"He'll get over it, he always does." I glanced at him. "Parker getting excited?"

He smiled. "Like a kid in a candy store."

"Shelley fill you in on the changes?' He nodded. "So how are you playing tonight?" Originally he was going to be my boyfriend.

"Same as before as long as your still okay with it. Shelley said that after watching him it was best your taken."

I bit my lower lip. "You sure you want to? I mean things aren't the same as before and for it to be believable your going to have to touch me."

"We can give the illusion of being more with subtle hints." He was concentrating on the window and he wouldn't look at me. I guess it was too much to hope for that he would change his mind, so I nodded.

He was true to his word and kept everything subtle. We had only been there an hour and I needed to cry. Every time his hand ran across my bare skin it reminded me that we would never be more. I wasn't going to race but it was either that or cry in front of him. I knew the guys I was racing against and one was a friend of Marco's. He did a lot of the scouting for him so it was time to impress someone even if it wasn't Eliot.

I won without any trouble and by more than I expected. Guess I was more upset than I want to admit. When I got out of the car people started to crowd me. I wasn't expecting Eliot to lift me off the ground and kiss me. It wasn't a chased kiss but a tongue down your throat before I take you in front of everyone. When he set me down I put my head against his chest and he tightened his grip on me. The kiss after the race was the only one I got that wasn't chased. After that it was back to no public displays of affection.

- Eliot -

I had been avoiding Poppy because I didn't want her get the wrong idea until I could make a decision. It's been two months since she called it quits and I wasn't handling it well. I could feel myself becoming more violent and pushing the crew away. Alec and I were in Lucile following the bad guy. I was driving because he was trying out a new gadget he created. "When are you going to stop torturing yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your miserable and driving the rest of us crazy with your mood swings. Have you talked to her since you broke up?" I swerved when I looked at him. "Hey watch what your doing before you damage Lucile."

"How did you find out?"

"I over heard the two of you in her room. I should be mad and kick your ass!" That would be the day hell froze. "No matter how much I want to be I can't. She loves you and I'm pretty sure you feel the same."

I'm glad he's handling it as well as he is. Neither of us expected him to be so calm. "Not really. I just don't want to push her into anything she's not ready for." He laughed. "Not funny man."

"Let me fill you in on my sister. No one makes her do anything unless she is out numbered. She won't lie about what she's ready for to make you happy. Know this though. As her brother I am honor bound to inform you that if you hurt her I will hire someone to hurt you."

"I don't know how to fix things. I run when I start to feel something and want more. She snuck up and was already in my heart before I knew what was happening."

"When this job is over go to Florida. Spend time with her and see if she is willing to forgive you. The rest of us can meet you there as scheduled."

Three days later the job was over and I was being picked up at the air port. Shelley and three other guys were waiting for me. "We have a few stops to make before the race tonight. We weren't expecting you until next week." He was still pissed and with good reason.

"So your the one who broke her." The tan guy next to Shelley didn't seem any happier to see me.

"What do you mean?" I sounded just as pissy.

"She drives her car or cooks. She only does both in excess when she's upset. Gears told us the two of you were dating but broke up.

"She broke up with me." He looked at the thug next to him. "Does she know she's the one that broke it off? Way I hear it you did."

"No she walked out and told me there was no longer an us. I'm just giving her what she wants."

The tan guy started to say something but the thug put his hand on his shoulder and he stopped. "Before this turns into something more lets get out of the public eye." He stepped forward and put his hand out. "I'm Sal and the opinionated one is Andy." I smiled at the memory of our first kiss. "I think he is right and you misunderstood her intent. She thinks you broke it off with her. Now we should be going if we're going through with her plan."

We spent the rest of the day making stops and being introduced around. Turns out they had changed the plans a bit. I couldn't stop thinking about her and Shelley said we needed to figure out if we were changing the plan where we were still dating. I told him that we would keep it the same just keep things subtle and less visual only implying rather than showing.

The girls were in another room when we got there. I was shocked to discover Gears was a girl. The way she talked implied a guy. When they joined us my heart stopped. Poppy was wearing the most revealing dress I'd ever seen her in. There was no hiding her assets and I fought the urge to take her in my arms and tell her I was sorry. She didn't give me a chance to talk to her because she walked out the door.

I slid my arm around her waist and leaned in closer. "You okay? You seem off tonight."

"Yeah, his people are here." She pointed at a large group across the way. The racing had started and we had only been pretending for a hour and if we didn't leave soon I wasn't going to be able to pretend.

It wasn't hard to tell which one was Marco. He got the respect or fear from everyone. He was a good looking man and I don't know what I was thinking but I started to kiss the base of her neck. She pulled away and started to walk away. I pulled her back and spoke into her ear. "Where you going?"

"Bathroom." She pulled back so she could look me in the eyes. "Your welcome to join me the door has a lock." Her finger ran down my neck sending shivers every place she touched. The look in her eyes said she wanted me to but I pulled back. "Didn't think so."

"So how's that subtle thing working?" Shelley handed me a beer and he didn't even bother to hide that he was laughing.

We got involved in a conversation with Marco and his men when he saw Sal. He was interested in seeing our drivers in action. "Unfortunately Echo says she's not in the mood to race, women." Shelley was taking lead and I was fine with that since all I wanted to do was cut his vocal cords out with a rusty spoon.

"Speaking of her do you know where she is?" Marco already had a longing look in his eyes. She was right about him being obsessed with female racers. He wasn't the only one wondering that. It had been too long even with this crowd.

"Looks like she changed her mind." Sal was pointing to the starting line.

Damn her! She was suppose to stay low key until Parker got here. She got out and they set the terms of the race. She looked our way and didn't look sad. They were right about her being off. The track was set up on a old race track that had been modified. There were sharper turns and a lot of them. When they started she left them in her wake. She was several car lengths ahead of them the whole time.

When she finished people crowded around her to congratulate her. I know understood how Marco felt. The outfit she wore was just a tease to the adrenaline rush her driving created. I pushed people out of my way and wrapped her in my arms lifting her off the ground. I smashed my lips to hers and didn't care that she hesitated. I wanted her in every way right her.

When I pulled away I was shocked to see fear in her eyes. The one thing I was trying to stop had happened. I set her down and she rested her head on my chest. After that the party started and she was on the dance floor with Gears. The two of them were a lethal combination grinding against each other. When ever they took a break she was next to me but I made sure to keep things clean.

I was never so excited to be going to bed. Tonight was more exhausting than fighting twenty men. She excused herself and I curled up on the couch.


End file.
